Prometiste no llorar
by Hikari-AC
Summary: ¿Y qué hace el al saber que aquella promesa se había roto? Pues nada, después de todo, eso era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento - KagaKuro - ADV: Muerte de un personaje


_**Prometiste no llorar**_

Hoy se cumplen ya dos meses de aquel trágico accidente, pues para mi si lo fue, sentir el camión impactar con mi cuerpo fue muy doloroso. Pero lo que más recuerdo de aquel día es tu grito desesperado, desgarrador, y tu rostro antes de caer inconsciente.

La promesa que me hiciste ese día luego del partido llegó como una flecha a mi cabeza, mi pregunta (Que ahora que lo pienso, si fue algo repentina) te dejó algo desconcertado, pero de inmediato levantaste tu rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, una de esas que me causan seguridad y un calor agradable en el pecho, luego me miraste y dijiste con una voz bastante decidida

"_No lloraré"_… No entendí, o quizás simplemente me negaba a entender y ante mi cara curiosa complementaste tu respuesta _"Si algo así pasará, yo no lloraré"_

-¿No llorarás?- Recuerdo que me sentí poco importante por un momento para ti, pero luego, al sentir tu mano tan cálida como siempre tomar la mía todo pareció desaparecer.

-No, pues yo se que tu seguirás conmigo…- Fue muy gracioso, mi corazón latía mucho más rápido que al enterarme de algún punto decisivo en el último minuto del juego.- Y aún así yo te seguiré queriendo

¡Extraño muchísimo el calor de tus abrazos! Juraba que con uno de ellos yo podía quedarme dormido sin mucho esfuerzo sobre tus brazos.

Me prometiste no llorar, pero aquellas palabras ya no tendrán valor alguno luego de que rompas la promesa, yo veo como tus ojos aguantan las lágrimas, y transforman el color de tus iris de un rojo amenazante, a unos pasivos y vulnerables. Se ve que no piensas ceder a liberar tu pena y tu dolor

Kagami – Kun, me prometiste no llorar, y sé que para cumplir con tú palabra te estás haciendo daño, prometiste no llorar pero a mí ya no me importa aquello. Deja de mirar esa piedra fría y sin emociones. Mi alma sigue de pie y está ahora mismo hablándote, mirándote. . .

Siento como tu cuerpo se estremece al apegarme a tu espalda, y como al fin lloras de manera silenciosa. Sé que estás apretando los dientes para así no causar ningún ruido, lo sé pues te conozco de pies a cabeza. ¡No lo hagas, Kagami – Kun!, quiero que estés tranquilo y que te desahogues.

. . . Y solamente sonrío y aprieto el agarre al escucharte maldecir en voz baja mientras que con tu manga derecha tapas tus ojos para así secar de forma rápida las lagrimas que acabas de derramar

-Lo lamento.- Te escucho decir con algo de dificultad, aún así debo admitir que tu voz me sigue volviendo loco.- Rompí mi promesa

"_Ya no importa" _fue el susurro que solté inmediatamente al escucharte, sé que tu no me escuchas, pero es que a estas alturas ya casi nada es importante o necesario para mí

Kagami – Kun, sé que se siente frio, sé que se siento como una brisa de una nevada, pero te pido que me dejes un momento en esta posición, inhalando tú perfume que me trae tantos recuerdos mágicos y placenteros, que quedaron impregnados en mis antiguas sábanas. Se ve que sabes que aquel contacto que ahora sientes soy yo, pues ni te asustas y parece que te has calmado luego de quedarme junto a ti. Me alegra pensar que a pesar de lo ocurrido me sigues recordando, estoy muy agradecido. Pero hay algo más.

Necesito que sepas algo, es necesario para mí aclararte que no estás solo, yo seguiré cada paso, seguiré tus rastros para apoyarte tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Para saber de tus logros y de tus fracasos y caídas, yo no te dejaré Kagami – Kun, como sé que tú tampoco me dejaras a mí.

Prometiste no llorar durante y luego de mi partida, pero sé que nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la despedida de un ser querido y cercano tan fácil y sin problemas. Sabía que esto pasaría… Y me hace sentir importante.

-A veces me gustaría saber si es que yo sigo siendo tu luz.- Escucho tu voz mientras estás sentado sobre mi tumba, mirando mi nombre de color gris.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya"_

Kagami – Kun, hay veces en las que pienso que eres un tonto. Yo sigo siendo una sombra, solo que esta vez no se me puede ver, y tú sigues siendo mí luz, aún en la oscuridad yo estaré a tu lado…

Porqué da igual lo que ocurra, la sombra siempre estará con la luz… Y yo siempre estaré contigo

**Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? Por mi parte agradezco un montón que ya haya salido de vacaciones, las necesitaba con urgencia –Se muere- xD Estoy segurísima que estas semanitas se me pasarán tan rápido u.u Lloraré**

**Traigo algo que escribí hace un tiempillo atrás, pero que no pude publicar por el tema de los exámenes y trabajos pendientes. Sip, lo sé, soy muy mala y maté a Kuroko – Kun e.e**

**¡Era necesario, quería hacer algo triste! D: No se preocupen, el revivirá en otra ocasión jejejeje.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo (Aún que igual me dio penita u.u)**

**Nos vemos!.-**


End file.
